Survival
by KarasuMurasaki
Summary: Two teens are sucked into the cruel video game setting of Jak 2. How will they adjust to the change? Will they survive? JakXOC and possibly OCXOC later in the story. Yes, the summary may suck, but, I assure you the story is better. Revised & Continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I decided to start my Jak and Daxter fic. For those of you who don't know...I was working on a Naruto fic, but I think that is now a lost cause. It's been awhile since I've started this story, but I'm reviewing it for grammatical errors and changing certain parts of the story (maybe).**

**Also, my friend isn't helping me with this story, but he is in it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Naughty Dog...That's the companies name...Right? Heh, heh, yeah... (forgot)**

* * *

_Boom!_ Jak was face down on the ground, not moving.

"Crap! Now I have to do this again!" I said, pushing the controller away in frustration.

"Aw come on Ray-Chan, stop whining. I bet I can do better though..." My friend, Jeo said.

"Oh really. Then let's not waste any time, here you go." I said, giving Jeo the game control.

We were playing Jak 2. Jeo had come over to my house earlier in the day, and there was nothing better to do, so I decided that we should take turns playing Jak 2. Jeo never played Jak 2 before anyway, he only finished Jak and Daxter (the first one), and played a little bit of Jak 3. I finished Jak 2 through Jak X but never really finished Jak and yeah! I should really introduce myself shouldn't I? The mannerisms of people today... Well, I'm Raven Evans. I'm a 16 year old African-American, five feet, ten inches in height. I have Shoulder-length, black hair, Dark brown eyes, and full lips.

My friend here is Jeovanny Vargas . He's also 16 years old, is 6'2'' in height, basically, tan colored skin with brown eyes and short, black hair, Dominican, and looks older than he really is.

"Arg! Damn it! Come on I was almost done too!" Jeo shouted at the television.

"Now, now Jeo-_Kun._ Calm down, didn't you say that you can do better?" I taunted in a joking manner.

"Oh whatever..." Jeo said, poking me on the shoulder.

"Raven, Jeo! Come and eat dinner before getting back into the games!" My mom said from downstairs.

I paused the game, and turned off the television, following Jeo downstairs afterwards.

_Later..._

After dinner, we immediately ran back upstairs to continue the game. I turned on the television, only to notice that the television was showing this weird swirling thing on the screen...

"I'm not the only one seeing this, right?" I said, looking back at Jeo.

"No, I notice it too...Raven, you have one retarded TV.." Jeo said, giving me a weird expression.

"No, my TV is not normally like this. Maybe it's the game..." I said tapping the television, just in case.

If that wasn't strange enough, the TV started pulling things towards it. The video game controller flew towards it, and went right through the screen! I started freaking out as I was now being dragged towards the TV. Jeo had grabbed onto my bed, and had grabbed my hand, just as my foot went through the screen of the TV.

"Jeo! What the hell is going on?" I shouted, as Jeo pulled me towards him, his hand now making its way around my waist.

"I don't know! But what I do know is that I can't hold on any longer!" He replied, his hands now slipping from the leg of my bed.

The last thing I noticed before we were sucked into the television was my clock hitting Jeo in the back of the head, making him let go of the bed.

We were falling through, what I now realized was, a portal. Jeo was half conscious. I figured that it was the clock that had knocked him in the back of his head; it did hit him pretty hard. I was still holding onto his hand, as I noticed a bright light was coming towards us... we finally went through the light and landed on the ground, hard.

I sat up after absorbing the pain on my side and looked around in silent shock.

"Oh. Shit." I said, noticing where we were.

"Huh... Wah?" Jeo asked, regaining complete consciousness.

"Jeo we're in Haven City..." I replied, slowly looking down at him in shock.

* * *

**Yes, Flames are welcome. Please tell me if there is any mistakes or if it sucks...**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I have nothing much to say so, enjoy.

_"Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

**Disclaimer: Don't own that sexy video game character that goes by the name of Jak... (looks him over as I speak)**

* * *

"Alright Jeo, we got to get out of this area. The Krimson Guards are most likely going to check out what happened here..." I said, standing up and dusting myself off.

"_Pretty glad you forgot to take off your bag and shoes, huh" _I thought to myself as I then glanced at bystanders, staring in shock.

Jeo stood up; with some help...he was still kind of in shock. Luckily, I wasn't as bad off as he was or we'd probably be in trouble. Anyway, we end up walking around the city for a while. We really didn't have a clue as to where we were. After all, we have played the game numerous times, but it doesn't mean we'd know the area by heart. We don't live here.

"Hey Rae, were going circles ya' know. We passed this, uh...car twice already." Jeo said.

He actually got over his shock after about 20 minutes of walking around and muttering to each other; I didn't pay much mind to it, but I did laugh a bit at it, I mean we have ears as long as our feet! Running around the huge city, we did get some weird looks in our direction; our clothing wasn't that weird, so it must have been the fact that we were acting pretty suspicious. Looking over our shoulders, mumbling, and speed walking tends to do that sometimes…

"Ugh, it's starting to get dark out too..." I said, looking around.

Just as we were getting ready to turn around a corner, we heard someone shout.

", Look out she's gunna blow!" A man with blonde, braided hair, and a distinctive red scarf over his face, said as he rushed past us.

A few seconds after he ran past us, there was a loud, ground shaking explosion. Krimson Guards decided to take notice to the explosion, instead of the person that set it off...

"Jeo, let follow him!" I said, running after the blonde guy.

"Aw man! Sure let's follow after a complete stranger, that'll help us. Especially after, he just blew something into the damn sky." Jeo said, following after me.

"Oh shush, he looks familiar. He's one of the characters, I think; I just need a better look at him." I said.

We followed him all the way to the more suburban area of the city. He looked back a couple of times once out of the industrial zone, most likely to be sure he wasn't followed, and soon after walked around a corner. Just so he doesn't become suspicious of the two complete strangers stalking him, we hid every time he looked back, managing to keep a safe distance from him. By now his scarf was taken off of his face. Good thing too, I figured out who he was shortly after.

"Oh man, we bagged ourselves a video game character," I said in a whisper. ", This area looks familiar too, so that's more luck to us."

"Alright then let's get a bit closer before we lose him!" Jeo whispered back.

We walked around the corner, so we'd look like we weren't up to anything. Though I'm we regretted doing so at that moment.

"Looks like your _luck_ just ran out." A low, rough, but familiar voice said from behind us.

I turned around slowly, only to notice a gun in Jeo's back. I looked up to the owner of the gun, and my mouth nearly dropped.

_"Torn!"_

"Why were you two following him?" Torn asked, in a dangerous tone.

"Raven?" Jeo mumbled, in a worried tone.

He still couldn't turn around, due to the gun on his back.

"Um, well...we're kinda in some deep shit right now, so how about we answer some of this guy's questions, before we get killed." I said, not removing my eyes from Torn's.

"Uh, we were lost so we followed that guy in green out." Jeo said, turning around to face the man that may have his life in their hands.

"Sure, you choose to follow the guy that blew up something in the city, just to make your way through?" Torn said, sarcasm clearly in his voice.

"Well, uh, yeah. That's basically it..." Jeo said, shrugging as if it was obvious.

I took the moment to smack Jeo upside the head. Honestly?

"We were really following him to try and join the underground. I know he's a member, so I told my friend here that we should follow him."

I said, trying to save both of our butts.

"So why didn't you ask?" Torn asked, the expression on his face didn't falter.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure we were going to go up to the guy in the middle of the city, _filled_ with KG and their cameras, and ask if we can join an organization attempting to take said KG down." I answered, deciding to give him a taste of his own sacasm.

"Heh, you got guts to use sarcasm on someone that can kill you right here and now." Torn said, smirking.

"Sorry buddy, I don't scare easy." I stated, smirking back.

Torn scoffed, removing his gun from Jeo's back. He walked ahead of us, and waved his hand forward.

"Follow me. Any funny crap, I'll kill you on the spot." Torn said.

We nodded and followed him, into what I recognized was his headquarters. Once inside, he walked around to his desk; the same desk that I watched him brief Jak for missions many times. Looking around, I quickly noticed Jinx wasn't in the room.

"_The Hell?"_

"Now, I'm going to send you on a mission that may prove if your even worth being called Underground members," Torn said. ", I need to know the names of the two people that most likely won't live to see the moment they can work for me."

"I'm Jeovanny Vargas." Jeo said.

"Raven Evans." I muttered, eyes shifted away, arms crossed.

"Well, hopefully you two know how to use lethal weapons, 'cause you're heading to the gun course, to show what you got." Torn said, crossing his arms.

"Um ok, but first can we get a...map?" I asked, looking at Torn.

Torn shook his head, sighing. He gave us what looked like a GPS system, and a communicator.

We followed the "GPS" to the Gun course. Taking a Zoomer that was parked, (Jeo managed to get the vehicle started… Let's just say he knew people.), in front the underground headquarters; we managed to get to the Gun course alive, after figuring how to get the Zoomer above ground level. As soon as we were both inside Torn's voice was heard through the communicator.

"Alright you two, There are two blaster mods waiting in the corner for you two to practice. Take them and then go towards the door on the right."

"Hey if we do well, can we keep 'em?" I asked, a small grin forming on my lips.

"That's _if _you do good..." Was his reply.

"Good enough for me." Jeo said picking one up, and cocking it.

"The day laser tag and video games finally pays off! Hell yes!" I said, grabbing my gun then high-fiving Jeo afterwards.

"Let's save that for if we accomplish this..." Jeo said.

"So, are you gonna go first?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm excited, Thanks!" Jeo said, walking up to the door on the right.

After he went in the room I sat down on the side of the door, patiently waiting for my turn. Immediately, I heard the Blaster gun going off. Luckily, I had my IPod with me when we fell through the portal. I put the earphones in my ears after pulling the MP3 out of my bag and sighed as "Fuyu no Sakura" by the Yoshida Brothers started playing. Jeo came back out after about thirty minutes.

"Heh, not bad, a silver score, almost gold." I said, nodding my head in approval and putting my IPod away.

"Oh yeah! No way in hell you can beat that!" Jeo said, pointing in my face.

It was pissing me off. Normally, I don't act too confident, but now was an exception.

"Oh really? Prepare to do some good ole' ass kissing." I said, picking up my gun, and walking towards the door.

I went inside, and the course started after the bell rang. The first try was pathetic. I didn't get the hang of it until about three more tries at the course. In my opinion, I shot a good number of my targets by the last try. Even managed to get two of the gold metal heads, giving me bonus points. I grinned in delight after looking up at my final score. I was ahead by a couple of points, which was good enough for me.

_"Must have been luck, my aim sucks!"_ I thought, walking through the exit with a smug expression on my face.

"What? How the hell? Your aim sucks!" Jeo shouted, looking at me with his shocked expression. "Gee, don't know, but I did beat you. You really should know better than to underestimate me." I said, poking him on the chest.

The communicator sounded off. That in which, scared the crap out of me. Lovely, so much for my smug attitude...

"Not bad, out there you two. Heh, you should feel ashamed of yourself for being beaten by a chick." Torn said, referring to Jeo.

"I'm gonna ignore that last part." I grumbled, my eye twitching.

"Alright, head back over here. I'm gunna see if you two are really useful." Torn said.

"Why don't I like the way he put that?" Jeo said, shaking his head.

We headed back the ca- Zoomer. Err, yeah. I meant Zoomer, and I held our new guns. Jeo wanted to drive, since I did when we were going to the gun course.

When we arrived at headquarters, it was already well past ten o'clock, (According to my IPod atleast). We walked inside, and Torn was talking to Jinx. They turned to us as soon as we walked past the beds.

"Hey toots, how's it going?" Jinx said, eyeing me up and down.

"Uh, I'm… good. Um, sorry about earlier today." I said, looking away.

"I have no problems with pretty lady's stalking me." Jinx responded.

"Hey! I'm still here people!" Jeo shouted, waving his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya." Jinx said, dismissing Jeo with a wave of his hand.

"Enough. Now the choice is you wait until tomorrow to do your mission. Or you both get it done now." Torn said, getting to the point.

"Um, let's do it tomo-,"

"Let's do it now!" I said, interrupting Jeo, excitement getting the better of me.

"Hey, if we do it now it would probably be more exciting. I mean, metal heads, guns, adventure…" I whispered to Jeo, worried this may all be some sort of dream.

"Yeah, but if it does involve metal heads, then it can be a life or death situation." Jeo whispered back.

"Alright, then your mission is to protect Jinx while he sets bombs in one of the Krimson guard headquarters." Torn said, pointing to Jinx.

My eyes widen. Not exactly what I expected. It just might be even more dangerous than dealing with metal heads. I looked over at Jeo, and noticed his eyes were wide too. Oh nice...

* * *

**Ok, it's 11:14pm now and if my mom catches me on the computer, when there is school tomorrow; then bye bye for this story... Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! Oh and sorry this chapter isn't that long, but I will make sure to update soon anyway. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Jak and Daxter.**

* * *

"Seriously, are you sure you want to go through with this now?" Torn said, eying our expressions.

I swallowed back my sudden fears and took a deep breath before exhaling deeply. Nodding my head, I mean, we may end up being on the wanted list, but it's to help the city. Right?

"Alright then toots, you and your friend here can follow me. It's time to get dirty!" Jinx said, walking ahead of us.

"Here are holsters, for your guns. Try not to die." Torn said casually, handing us the holsters.

"_I think I'll leave my bag… won't need it there." _I thought taking my messenger bag off and resting it by a bed.

We had the holsters on by the time we got to a Zoomer. Jinx drove to our destination, seeing that he knew where we were going. Along the way, he started asking me questions like, what do I like to do, or do I work out, and other random stuff. I guess to keep a conversation between us. Jeo was getting pissed off, most likely because of the one-sided flirting. Jeo is kind of protective over me at times...

"Alright, alright what are you gunna ask her next! To have your babies? Enough with the questions already!" Jeo said.

Jinx's face went red with embarrassment and anger. I only chuckled, and calmed Jeo down. Have his babies? Ahhh funny… We arrived in front of the Krimson Guard station, a few minutes later. Jinx gave us two extra scarfs' to hide our faces. I took the black one, and Jeo took the dark blue one.

"Alright you two, for this mission all ya' gotta do is watch my back while I set these small viruses or 'bombs' into some of the computers inside so it can override and explode. Let's be quick, and if you are seen by any guards don't hesitate to shoot but the plan is to get the hell out of here alive. Got it?" Jinx said, walking to a door in the back.

He pulled out a red card and put it near a pad by the door. It read the card and the door opened. We stepped inside, quickly hiding in a corner where it was dark. Jinx looked ahead and noticed there was no one there. He then waved his hand for us to follow. We ran towards a door, and peeked in noticing a camera.

"No need to worry about it sweetness, I told Torn to mess with the cameras so it would show the previous Krimson guards, walking around." Jinx explained, walking into the room.

Just in case, I jumped in front of the camera, my arms flailing in the air, like an idiot. Nothing. Jinx spotted the first computer, and went straight to work, opening part of the computer and attaching a circular device to one of the wires. The power blew out shortly after he finished.

"Alright, on to the next one." Jinx whispered, walking ahead.

The mission went on like this for about twenty minutes. (We would have gotten ourselves caught, if Jeo hadn't pulled me out of a Krimson Guard's path, not that he could see much without a flashlight.) We quickly slipped into the last room, Jeo closing the sliding door quietly behind us.

"Alright, it will take me about five minutes to do this one. There should be about another twenty minutes until they manage to get their generator working. Watch my back in case if any of the Guards show up." Jinx said, cutting a wire in the computer.

We nodded looking around the room. I quietly scowled barely seeing the outline of a picture on the wall as my eyes adjusted to my darker surroundings. It was a picture of the Baron, holding his sword. I really don't like this guy. Along with 3 other characters in this game. Kor, Erol, and Crew. Anyway, Jinx finished messing with the last computer and waved his hand for us to follow yet again.

We made it halfway to the exit, before we were spotted by a couple of KG's; they called for backup, and started shooting at us. We ran ahead, dodging the shots, and turning into various hallways. Apparently, Jinx knew this place well, 'cause we were not going the way we came now.

Soon after we started losing the KG's that were trailing behind us. Jeo smiled, as we were running, Jinx ahead of us by at least three feet. We turned into a hallway, following Jinx. Suddenly, metal walls started coming down behind us. We picked up on our speed; the walls were coming down pretty fast. We were starting to get really tired now. We jumped ahead when a wall came down a foot behind us. We can actually see the door now; it was at least ten feet ahead of us. I think we were running at a slower pace now, because a wall suddenly started coming down in front of us. Jinx ducked running past it, followed by Jeo, who jumped under it, and me, I slid on my knees.

"Come on Raven! We're almost there!" Jeo shouted, now two feet ahead of me.

I can't run for so long without getting extremely tired. You see, I have a blood disorder called Anemia. Which is basically, when you have a low amount of red blood cells/iron in your blood. The symptoms are dizziness, shortage of breath, and every here and there... fainting. I was starting to get a little dizzy. Jeo noticed there was something wrong with me, and pulled me under another wall.

"What's wrong with her?" Jinx asked, running ahead of us.

"I don't know! Raven, snap out of it! We're almost out of here." Jeo said, pulling me so I can keep up with them.

"Blood disorder, acting up. getting dizzy." I gasped, before falling to the floor.

Jeo lost his hold on my arm. I looked up and saw a wall coming down in front of me. I tried crawling towards it, but I was too disoriented. Wait for it….yup there's those black dots in my vision. Jinx was at the door in front of us, putting the red card in front of the pad.

"Raven! Move; you just have to get ahead of this wall!" Jeo shouted, reaching out to me.

"I can't move! Too weak to do so!" I gasped out, _"Well hello… spinning scenery is pretty new"_

The wall came down in front of me, sealing me away from the others.

"Raven!" I heard Jeo and Jinx shout.

"Go dammit! I won't be able to make it!" I shouted in reply, with the small amount of energy I had regained. I regretted shouting, only made me feel dizzier.

"Aw, man let's go! She's right; we have to get out of here!" Jinx shouted to Jeo, on the other side.

"We'll come back for you Raven!" Jeo shouted, most likely running out of the door.

"Dammit, this is pathetic!" I said, pounding on the floor.

After another five minutes, I heard something behind me. I turned my head, and saw the wall behind me go up. To my disbelief, more KG's than necessary were standing behind said wall.

My eyes widen a fraction, when I saw Erol standing in front of them.

* * *

**Ok thanks for the TWO reviews. Heh, it's good to know you guys like it, my other story wasn't exactly the same situation...**

**Anyway, I might update on Friday or Saturday, so look out for it. Oh and hey, Flames are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy the update.

_"Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

**Disclaimer: Seriously, isn't it obvious? Don't own Jak and Daxter.**

* * *

"Well, look what we have here. We caught one boy's!" Erol said, walking towards me.

I scowled, looking away. The KG's laughed. With the energy fueled by anger, I quickly faced them, grabbing my gun, and aimed it at Erol's head. He only smirked at that, stopping in front of me. He crouched down to my level, putting his hand on my gun.

"Now you wouldn't want to do that, now would you? I mean, if you shoot me. My men will take you down in an instant." Erol said, in an arrogant tone.

It only made my scowl deepen. I looked into his Greenish-gold eyes, glaring at him with all my hatred. My hands were trembling, I was so weak now.

"You can barely hold up your gun." He said, lowering it.

He took it away, giving it to a KG officer. Another officer behind tried to pick me up, struggling in doing so, due to my efforts to fight him off, (pretty much squirming at the end of the day). In short, he got pissed and grabbed my legs, throwing me over his shoulder. The group of corrupt men only laughed at that, some stopping and returning my fierce glare. Erol bought me to what seemed like an interrogation room of sorts. There I was seated in a chair that was bolted to the floor and other things on my person were confiscated before I was strapped to said chair.

"_Kinky…"_ I thought with sarcastic humor as I looked down at my restraints with an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you here?" He asked; the other KG waiting outside the room.

"I came here to see your lovable mug of course." I said, sarcasm dripping like venom.

Errol sighed.

"I'm going to ask you again, and if you don't give me the answers I want, you'll be stuck strapped to this chair for a while." Erol said, looking me in the eyes.

"Sure, I have all the time in the world." I replied, closing my eyes.

Five hours went by. And in those five hours Erol questioned me, successfully getting nothing out of me.

"Answer my damn questio-,"

"Bite me, pathetic trash." I interrupted.

"That's it! I've tried being nice, but you've pushed your luck! You're going to wish you never got stuck here for sure!" Erol shouted.

"Too late for the latter." I mumbled.

_Elsewhere..._

I crouched in the corner, blending in with the darkness, staring out of my cell.

_Flashback..._

With each passing day the voice in my head grew louder. It didn't help when they decided to throw a man into my cell. I growled, holding my head. The voice was at it again, urging me; _"Kill him, kill him! He's intruding on our territory!"_ I only growled in response, becoming more unstable. The man in my cell turned his head towards me, face contorted in fear, slowly standing and shifting towards the other corner. The dark eco treatments were changing me. Images from Sandover flashed in my mind, my self-control hanging by a thread. My skin paling to a chalky white, my eyes turned completely black, my nails grew into dark claws, and horns sprouted from my head. The fear in the man grew all the more satisfying. I smirked with pure malice as I felt the transformation complete itself_._

_"He's mine!"_ The voice said.

I leaped towards the man, baring my fangs with the intent to tear at flesh. The man knocked me away with a punch. It only succeeded in pissing me off, as I then moved forward and raked at his stomach, blood and guts spilling out, his body falling limp as blood started pooling around on the floor.

_End flashback..._

It's been a year and 10 months, since I was separated from Daxter and the others. Being used daily as a test subject, body being pumped with dark eco, is hell. I wonder when death will come, each day after they throw my beaten, bloodied body back into my torturous cell; that being better than the pain, anger and insanity. I heard the vaulted door open, my eyes darting towards it, I saw Erol in a struggle with someone. I glared as I felt transformation start up yet again. The person he had in his hold, appeared to be a woman. Ebony skin, and Raven colored, shoulder-length hair. The voice sounded, with excitement, in my head as he then started filling my mind with, (rather inappropriate), scenes involving the woman.

_"Hmm, a treat. How nice." _

_With Raven..._

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked, trying to shake out of his grasp.

"You are really beginning to irk me woman!" Erol said.

I looked around my new surroundings. This room, this room is where Jak was being held prisoner. He's probably not here now. But what really made me panic was the possibility of getting dark eco in my blood. Hell, that's even if I make it passed that big ass needle to the machine, dear lord… Chances are I won't be as lucky as Jak. Erol pushed me towards a cell, opening it, and shoving me inside before I heard the door slam shut from behind.

"Enjoy your stay." I heard him say with relieved sarcasm, as he walked away, the vaulted door closing behind him.

_"Great." _I thought, deflated.

I heard a growl come from behind me; I faced the threating sound and was met with completely black eyes.

_"Jak..."_

* * *

**Alright, I put this chapter together, before anyone can leave reviews for the previous chapter. So um, if there were any new reviews I missed then thank you. **

**I'm trying to make it simple to just post this chapter. I really want to go to a football game in my old school. I miss it there...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jak and Daxter...**

* * *

_"Jak..."_

My eyes widen as he made his way towards me, in an animal like stance. I inched away, as I noticed he was in his dark form. He's very unstable when he's like this, even deadly. He growled again, crouching low to the floor, as a predator naturally would before striking.

_"I'm dead..."_ I thought as he leapt, towards me.

He knocked me down, pinning my arms above my head. I tensed, too scared to get out of his grasp as he sniffed at my neck. He's probably looking to bite me there, a hopefully quick way to die... Too bad I didn't realize his real intentions, I was already hyperventilating. It was when he licked my cheek, that I realized that he wasn't trying to kill me, but would if was provoked.

He tried grabbing me in an inappropriate place, but luckily, I got one of my hands free from his hold and grabbed his offending hand just as it brushed over my skin. He looked back into my eyes, scowling. I just shook my head saying "no", face going blank. He let go of my hands, but was still straddling me, as he then grabbed his head, groaning.

"Are you ok?" I asked, sitting myself up a bit, my arms underneath me.

Only groans were his response. His skin was returning to its natural hue, his claws became nails and horns receded back into his skull. He must have noticed he was on something, cause he looked back down, finally really noticing me. His face went from confusion to embarrassment as he blushed faintly, after realizing what position he had me in...He got off of me, moving into a corner. I only smiled at him, as I compared how he and his dark ego were way different in attitude.

"Um, hi. What's your name?" I said, trying to get him to talk.

I sat up, getting onto my knees. He only looked at me as if I had two heads before glaring lightly. I frowned slightly. Why the glare?

"Hey cut that crap out. I made enough enemies for one day." I said, crawling towards him.

He gave me another weird look, but he did stop giving me the death stare, before looking away.

_"There's a start..." _I thought, as I stopped at least a foot away from him.

"My name is Raven. Will you tell me yours?" I tried again.

He shook his head, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. I nodded showing him that I understand. I moved so I was sitting beside him, distanced enough for personal space (for his sake at least). I decided to ask him a few questions after a moment of silence. I mean I know who he is, but I don't really know him as a person.

"Alright, so you like blue, and you don't listen to much music. Um ok, what else can I ask?" I asked myself out loud.

What can I ask a mute, in which he can nod without spelling anything out? I mean if he does spell something out, I won't be able to understand it, the letters here, are amazingly different. Oh, how about this.

"Oh, uh… How long have you been here?" I asked.

Jak thought about how to answer that question. He put up two fingers.

"Two… months or years?" I asked

He kept his fingers up. About two years, then. I nodded leaning back onto the wall, and closing my eyes.

"_Good. Hopefully it's not much longer till Daxter shows up, that's assuming Jak here will consider helping me out."_

"So you have an alter ego, right?" I asked, in a serious tone, looking at him.

His eyes widen at my question. He nodded, glaring at the floor. I put my hand on his shoulder, looking at him with sympathy in my eyes. He must've noticed it, because he to my surprise he put his head on my shoulder. I tensed at first, surprised (He doesn't seem like the cuddling type) by what he did, relaxing my body afterwards.

_From Jak's __P.O.V__..._

I felt myself returning to normal, as I held my head in pain. I noticed I was on top of something; I looked down noticing the Girl that was just struggling with Erol, under me. Actually, I realized I was, (insert blush) on top of her, pinning her down. I leapt off of her moving back into my corner.

"Um, hi. What's your name?" She asked, getting to her knees.

…What the hell? I- _He_ just tried to kill her, and, possibly rape her, and she talks to me as if nothing of that sort happened.

"Hey cut that crap out. I made enough enemies for one day." She said, crawling towards me.

I gave her another look, but calmed down slightly before looking away.

_"She's… strange_._ Why is she still…?_ He_ didn't kill her._"

"My name is Raven. Will you tell me yours?" She said/asked.

I haven't spoken in seventeen years; I don't plan on breaking that habit just yet, if ever. I put my hand over my throat, hoping she'll understand. She nodded, and then move so that she was beside me, keeping her distance. She then proceeded to casually ask me questions.

"Um ok, what else can I ask?" She asked herself, looking up.

Very strange.

"Oh, uh… How long have you been here?" She asked me.

_"A year and ten, agonizingly, long months_." I thought.

After giving it thought, I held up two fingers.

"Two… months or years?"

I kept my two fingers up as a response.

She nodded, leaning her head back against the wall, and closing her eyes.

"So you have an alter ego, right?" She asked in a serious tone.

My eyes widen at the question. I glared at the floor.

_"Sure, if you wanna call _Him_ an alter ego. The damn monster..."_ I thought, now feeling angry.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked at Raven, noticing the look she gave me was of sympathy. To my surprise, and seemingly hers, I subconsciously rested my head on her shoulder; what also came to my surprise was that I didn't want to move away. She did tense up at first, but quickly relaxed. I soon fell asleep on her shoulder, tired from the previous eco treatments.

* * *

**Alright enjoy this chapter; I'm trying to post as much as I can before the school week starts back... Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate it! Oh by the way, I notice I've made Jak sorta out of character before. I tried my best to fix that up for the most part.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naughty Dog. Only my OC's.**

_Raven's P.O.V_

Soon after, I leaned my head back against the wall behind me, Jak's head slipping gently but slowly into my lap. I looked down at him, and then shrugged. There's nothing wrong with him lying there, (as long as he doesn't drool). Besides the hot dude lying on my lap, I wonder what's going to happen to me, once Erol sees that I'm still a-o-k? I mean, he isn't just going to dismiss the fact that I'm well, and continue with what they're doing to Jak. I closed my eyes, falling asleep. I have no choice but to wait.

_7:00 A.M._

I woke up to the feeling of something shifting around in my lap. I opened my eyes, looking down at Jak, I noticed he was scowling and twitching in his sleep. I decided to wake him up, guessing that he was having a bad dream. He opened his eyes, looking directly into mine. We stared at each other for a few seconds, before I smiled at him. He blinked a few times before sitting up, and rubbed his eyes. My smile disappeared after I got a whiff of my perspiration…

"_Annnnnd time for me to get self-conscious…" _

"Hey Jak, do they allow you to take showers?" I asked.

He nodded. I decided to ask another question.

"Often?"

He nodded.

Well that's nice...I just sighed, leaning back against the wall. I was going to close my eyes for a moment, but decided against it when I heard a creek, followed by footsteps.

_"Erol."_ I thought, anger coming over me.

Apparently, Jak was also angered by Erol's presence, because I heard a low growl in his direction... I closed my eyes pretending to be unconscious, as Erol walked in front of our 'hmph'ed' before saying something about a waste of attractive women, or something along those lines. He must have made some gesture that pissed Jak off even more, since I felt said person tense up. Two more pairs of feet, walked up behind Erol, waiting for an order to be given.

"Hold the freak down, while I pick up the body." Erol said, opening the cell. The two Krimson Guards did as they were told, as they knocked Jak down onto his stomach and held his arms behind walked over to me, possibly thinking I was knocked out cold.

"Well, well, Eco-Freak. I'm thoroughly shocked that this girl here isn't dead. Have you taken a liking to her?" Erol asked, leaning towards me.

I took this opportunity, and bit the hand Erol was about to touch me with once my eyes snapped open. He yelped, falling back on his butt as soon as I let go of his hand. Jak smirked at me, I winked back.

"You impudent wench! What the fu-" He cut himself off, glaring at me.

"Dumb ass, that is nothing compared to what I really want to do to you." I said, glaring at him.

Erol's scowl was replaced by a smirk. I knew that I was in trouble now. As long as they don't involve Jak in my punishment, then I'll deal with it.

"Then how about we make use of you, after all, why waste a pretty face?" He said, cupping my chin.

I was ready to bite him again...

"Alright, take the freak for his Eco treatment. Afterwards we can try using her also. Let's see if you're useful." Erol said, smirking at my scowl.

Jak struggled to get out the KG's grasp, but that only got him a blow to the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. They dragged him towards the chair in the middle of the room and strapped him down, preparing to begin the dark eco torture. Jak's screams made me fear for him and myself. I could really die here...

After an hour of horrid screaming, the needle feeding Jak with dark eco receded. Jak went limp, most likely due to pain and exhaustion. Erol pulled me up by my arm, and struggled to get me to the chair. They had already thrown Jak back into his cell. I managed to kick Erol where it hurt, making him hold on to his dear jewels, and release me. I ran towards what looked like an exit, the door opening, and crashed into something hard. I fell onto my butt and looked up, seeing Baron Praxis, looking down at me with a glare.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, pulling me back towards Erol and the two guards.

Erol stood up from his spot, ordering the KG to strap me to the chair. I did struggle to get out their grasp but they were too strong for me alone to handle. They strapped me down to the chair, as I pulled and tugged against the straps on my arms and legs. I would have come to the conclusion that struggling was useless, but fear had taken over my mind, so I tried anyway.

"We are going to try to put this girl into the dark warrior program." Erol informed Praxis.

Praxis nodded watching me as I finally stopped struggling. I saw that giant needle move a bit, and knowing that I will be injected by it, I really didn't want it to pierce a more vital place on my body, so I decided against struggling. Normally, needles wouldn't faze me but this was no normal needle. It was a long, lethal needle that will inject probably the most dangerous and deadly crap into me.

_"I'm going to die."_ Was my last thought, before the needle was injected into my chest.

I yelled with all my energy, feeling a large amount of pain well up into me.

_Jeo's POV_

"Damn it, damn it, damn It!" I shouted, pacing back and forward in underground head-quarters.

_"Raven was caught by those evil ass wipes!"_ I thought, now glaring at the floor in front of me.

"Glare any harder, and I just might have a hole in my floor." Torn said, looking at me.

"Now is not the time for this." I said, glaring at Torn.

"Then please, tell me, what would it be the time for?" Torn asked me, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Time to send me on a damn mission to save Raven!" I bellowed.

"Oh really, and if I do send you on a mission to 'save' her, May I ask how you plan on getting her out of there, both of you alive? That is if she is alive herself." Torn pressed, giving me a look.

"Grrr, Don't you dare say that! I know she's alive." I hissed, giving him a heated glare.

"Look, we will have to wait and see if we'll get the opportunity to save her. Yes, she may be alive but we would need a way to get her out without causing her or ourselves any harm." Torn explained.

I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Damn it."

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder if this can be considered a cliffhanger...sort of...? Yeah, many people put me on their favorites, and I thank you all for it. Not to sound ungrateful, but reviews would be what can ice my cake if you know what I'm sayin'. (Nudge, nudge) Heh, I personally think this chapter was kinda boring. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Author's Note

Um, Hey everyone. I know you're enjoying my story and all, and i'm glad to hear it...But i might have to put the next update on hold for a little. (my mom put me on punishment for reasons I don't feel like explaining) So if you guys could be a little bit paitent and wait for my next chapter, then I promise to post atleast 2-3 chapters on one day. Also, I need to type up more ideas anyway so please understand. Otherwise, I'll try to post a new chapter without getting caught by my mother soon, but don't count on it...Thank you. ( goes to sulk in a corner) Sorry, if I disapointed anyone...


	8. Chapter 7

**Revised and reposted, along with the previous chapters. :) I've been trying to get back on track with this and I'm planning on posting this onto my Facebook wall so I can get more veiwers/reviews. Otherwise, enjoy **

**Disclaimer: KarasuMurasaki does not own anything from Naughty Dog.**

* * *

_Two months later..._

Raven sighed as she stared at the ceiling in her cell. Dried blood was caked on her shirt. She was no longer wearing her old outfit; she was wearing an outfit similar to Jak's 'prison' garbs, according to Erol, it "suited" her better. She knew Jak was supposed to escape anytime now, yet she felt that just being here in his world may change a few things, so she couldn't be too sure... She winced again when she heard Jak scream, it must have been, the now normal, dark eco treatments.

"_He tends to stay silent when they beat him… I really wish I could do more for him. Hell, I wish I could do more for myself._" She mused.

Well, for one, they got 'showers'. More like a minute of almost being drowned by a hose. Which was a miracle, considering that the water supply has been cut off; just to kill off some of the metal head population, as if it's helping... They only decided to spray her down when the KG felt like it or if they remembered. Anyway, besides her less than often showers, they learned her body wasn't very cooperative without food, her nutrition would've been like her showers if it was for the fact that they learned she was anemic. Another plus to that was whatever she refused to eat, sometimes went to Jak.

"_At least I'm of some help then." _She thought with a tired, bitter scoff before she was then interrupted from her thoughts.

"Ah, nothing. I was informed that this one maybe different!" Baron Praxis said.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your experiments, Baron Praxis. I feel the dark warrior program has failed-"

"Arg! You should at least be dead with all the dark eco I pumped into you." Praxis said, pulling Jak up by his hair.

"What now, Metal head armies are pressing their attack, without a new weapon my men cannot hold them off forever." Erol said.

"I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to these vile creatures! Move forward with the final plan! Finish off this... thing, tonight." The Baron said walking away.

"As you wish," Erol said.

", I'll be back later." Erol said to Jak, pulling him by his shirt, and then walked away, following the Baron out.

Jak could only groan and close his eyes.

"Ding, ding. Third floor, body change, roach food, torcher devices. Hey buddy, do you know any hero's around here?" Daxter said, jumping onto Jak's stomach.

"Woah! What'd they do to you? Jaaaak it's me Daxter." Jak glanced weakly at his old pal.

"That's a fine hello. I've been crawling around this place, risking my tail," Daxter ranted, stepping on Jak's crotch.

", -literally, trying to save you. I've been looking for two years! Say something, just this once!" Daxter said, shaking Jak.

"I'm gonna kill Praxis!" Jak shouted, suddenly filled with energy.

"shhh, shh." Daxter, uh, shushed Jak, covering his mouth.

"I gotta to get you out of here, if I find a way to get these security locks off..."

Jak began to change into his Dark alter ego and broke off from the table, now glaring at Daxter with his now completely black eyes.

"...Or, uh, you can do it..." Daxter said, staring at Jak.

"Jak, easy now. Easy buddy. It's your old pal, Daxter! Remember?" Daxter continued, backing away as Jak stalked dauntingly towards him.

Just as Jak was about to slice Daxter with his claws, he suddenly stopped, regaining control over himself.

"Daxter?" Jak said/asked.

"What the heck was that?" Daxter asked, as Jak reverted back to his normal form.

"Sheesh! Remind me not to piss you off. Come on tall, dark, and gruesome. Were out of here!" Daxter said, jumping onto Jak's shoulder.

"Oh, uh, I brought you some new threads, put 'em on." Jak nodded and proceeded to putting on his 'new' clothes.

(You know the ones. Blue, long-sleeved tunic shirt. White pants...)

"Wait… someone..." Jak managed, awkwardly, not completely used to hearing his own voice yet.

"Oh so you made a friend here?" Daxter asked Jak, now perched atop of Jak's shoulder.

Jak nodded walking towards a cell. Jak pressed a button next to the cell, and the bars slid open. He then walked into the room, and looked towards the wall in the left corner. Raven was there, her head drooping forward. She looked like crap... (Hey, anyone would, having dried blood on them, not showering for 3 weeks, and not getting proper sleep for 2 months...) Daxter jumped off of Jak shoulder, waiting by the cell door. Jak walked into the room, and crouched next to Raven's 'sleeping' form.

"Hey Raven, wake up." Jak said, shaking her arm a little.

Raven's POV...

I felt a slight shake on my arm, and a voice telling me to wake up. I groaned, opening my eyes a bit. Squinting, I saw Jak right in front of me looking at me with his blue eyes.

"It's you…" I whispered, opening my eyes a little wider.

"Yeah… it's me. Come on, we got to get out of here." He said.

I smiled at the fact that we were free. Also, at the fact that I finally get to hear him speak in person. I got up, with Jak's help, and walked out of the cell.

"Whoa, you bagged yourself a babe in this dump?" Daxter asked, looking me up and down.

I waved, smiling at him. Daxter smirked.

"Alright let's go." Dater said, jumping back onto Jak's shoulder.

With much difficulty, we had managed to get out of this Hell hole and into the city. I felt really uncomfortable, still being in the 'prison' clothing, and smelling like sweat and blood. We walked around for about ten minutes, getting to know the city a little. (Or in my case, remember the city). Jak looked around, taking in the landscape, while I looked forward expecting to run into someone. After five minutes, I spotted the 'certain someone', standing at least another ten feet, ahead. The said person turned around, walking up to Jak.

"Hello, strangers. My name is Kor. May I help yo-"

"You look like a reasonably smart man; I want information, where the hell am I?" Jak said, grabbing Kor by his...uh... dress...and then pushing him away.

"Uh, sorry. He's new to the whole 'conversation' thing." Daxter said, now standing next to the little boy that was with Kor.

Yeah, I knew who that little boy was too. It's kinda cool seeing both versions of Jak at once. I couldn't help but to look back and forth between the two.

"Well, my angry young friend, you are a guest of 'his majesty', Baron Praxis. The ruler of 'Glorious' Haven city." Kor said. I 'barely' noticed his love to use sarcasm.

"I was just a guest in the good Baron's prison." Jak replied with equal sarcasm.

"Inside a cell, or inside the city, walls surround us both. We are all prisoners. Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time, I'd move on if were you." Kor said.

He and little Jak moved further behind us, as we all took notice to the Krimson Guards heading in our direction.

"By the order of the grand protector of Haven city, Baron Praxis, everyone is under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and Die!" The Krimson guard standing in front said.

The other Guards surrounded us, making sure we couldn't get past. Daxter took the chance to let his voice be heard. I picked up a stray stick of metal, laying on the ground, and moved beside Jak.

"Eh, excuse me sir. Don't you mean surrender _OR_ die." Daxter said, using his body to emphasize his point.

"Not in this city, protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you." Kor said, feigning fear.

Jak glanced at Kor, turning his attention back to the real matter at hand afterwards. I wasn't sure if I should glare at Kor or those damn KG.

"Jak lets beat the crap out of these guys and then make a run for it once they're out cold." I said, putting the metal bar against my shoulder.

I was silently hoping that he wouldn't change back into his dark form. He may have been able to stop himself when I was playing the game, but, once again, my being here can change a few things.

Jak didn't respond to what I had said and stepped forward. He grabbed his head groaning, and changing into Dark Jak. I just slowly backed away, grabbing Daxter just in case if any 'accidents' happened. Dark Jak roared and jumped forward, causing nearby citizens to flee from the area immediately. Jak jabbed his claws in to the leader of the group of KG's, and then twisted his arm yanking it out, along with some guts and blood. He then punched down the rest of the guards with in-human speed and strength, killing them off easily. I covered my mouth at the sound of bones breaking and sickeningly snapping out of place, as dark Jak took them all out. Volts of dark eco sprung out of dark Jak, ensuring if Jak's hands didn't kill them, that would. Jak grabbed his head, bending over and grunting as he changed back into his normal self. Daxter then walked up to Jak.

"That was cool; do it again."

"Something's happening to me, something he did…; I can't control it." Jak said panting and staring at his hands.

Daxter subconsciously took a step back. I moved forward. Kor did too.

"Very impressive." Kor stated.

Jak and I glared at him.

"Uh, you ok Jak?" Daxter asked.

"What you just did was very brave," Little Jak backed away ", this child is important."

"This kid? He looks kinda scruffy." Daxter said, poking little Jak, as the boy shied away.

I smiled at (ok I'm just gunna mentally call him Chibi for little Jak. Plus it's less complicated) Chibi, ruffling his hair a bit. What can I say? I have a soft spot for kids.

"There's no need to be afraid little man, us three are good people." I said, crouching down to his level.

Chibi only nodded.

"You are all in a restricted zone, move along!" said a KG in a hellcat cruiser, before zooming off.

"Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety." The old 'man' said.

"HEY! What about us?" Daxter asked.

"There is an underground group, waging war against Baron Praxis. Its leader, the shadow, could use fighters like you. Go to the slums; find a dead end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn he can help you." Kor said walking away with the boy.

After seeing the old man and the boy turn a corner, we turned away, looking at each other.

"I guess we should really get going then. Bet Torn will be surprised to see me again." I claimed, putting my arms behind my head.

I looked back at Jak waiting for some sort of response. He nodded, raising a brow. Daxter jumped onto his buddy's should and three of us walked around for a while, finding our way around the city. Along the way, Daxter, as he put it, had us properly introduce ourselves. He complemented me by calling me hot stuff and other things along those lines. He flirted with me endlessly and told me stories of how he got through tough situations with the help of Jak of course. I really didn't mind the flirting; I was actually kinda flattered that he took so much interest in me. After all, I didn't find myself as hot as he claimed. I mean yeah, I am pretty 'developed' if you ask me, but otherwise, I'm nothing much.

"Ah, thank you for your compliments Daxter, but I'm not…er, hot." I said/asked.

"Man! Are you kidding me, your smokin' hot! With your looks you shouldn't be so modest." Daxter said looking at me from Jak's shoulder.

I looked over at Dax, and smiled.

_"Heh, he kinda sounds like Jeo there...Wait...JEO! He should be with Torn still. I can't believe he slipped my mind."_ I thought, my eyes widening.

I didn't notice that Jak started to stare at me, well not until I turned my head towards him, and he looked away faintly blushing. Yet Daxter didn't let that slide.

"Taking a glance at our beauty, are you? I don't blame ya', looks like Jakie boy here got himself a little girlfriend." Daxter said, mumbling the last part.

Jak blushed a bit more, and glared at Daxter. He put his hand above Daxter's head and then pushed Daxter's head forward, enough to make Daxter to fall to the floor. I laughed at the whole ordeal, shaking my head.

_Twenty minutes later_

We managed to find the dead end alley Kor spoke of in a matter of time. The sun was already starting to set. And I was really starting to get uncomfortable in these prison garbs...As we turned into the corner my eyes immediately widened.

_With Jeo_

I stood here with Torn and Tess (Met her after a mission), waiting for some person/people to come and attempt to join the Underground. Pfft, hopefully it's not some other wimp that will get scared off by Torn, before the real danger comes along. I scowled at that and walked over to a wall sitting down then leaning against it. Well Kor did send this one so they might not be that bad. Hm, maybe we might finally get some hot babe to join. Well, looks like the chumps were now here. If the little talk between them and Torn wasn't a clue enough.

"We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us, uh, are you Torn?" Said one of them.

"Maybe this guy is a mute, like you used to be." Another voice said.

I then heard a gasp.

"It's you..." I heard Torn say.

I decided to look up, to see what was going down. I gasped at what I saw.

_Back With Jak and Raven_

My eyes widened.

_"Dear god, it's Jeo."_ I thought, standing behind Jak.

"Were looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us, uh, are you Torn?" Jak asked.

"Maybe this guy is a mute, like you used to be." Daxter said.

I looked over at Torn. He must have finally noticed me, because he gasped.

"It's you..." I grinned and nodded.

I then heard another gasp, and a bit of shuffling behind Torn. I now hear running footsteps, and before I knew it I was tackled to the floor by someone.

"Raven!" Daxter yelped in surprise.

The guy buried their head into the crook of my neck, taking a shaky breath. Heh, it surely was Jeo. He was the only person that would hug me like that without me beating the crap of them.

"It really is you." Jeo said, hugging me tighter.

Jak gave me an uneasy look, not exactly sure if he should leave Jeo alone or pull him off. I just smiled and hugged Jeo back.

"Hey, you didn't think I would leave you all by yourself?" I asked, rubbing Jeo's back. I felt a shake on the crook of my neck. "Good."

* * *

**Yes, yes. Awww's and hugs and crap like that... Yes, cuss me out for taking forever...I'm waiting for the punishment to officially come to an end. Anyway, even 1 review would tell me u guys were really waiting 4 this. (Even though this website has a new program that tells you how many ppls read, even if u didn't review...Though don't stop reviewing cuz of that! I need to know if I'm losing my 'touch' or not.)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back. Hey ppls, may I ask if anyone missed me? Anywho's new chapter and all... Despite the fact that I thinks it sucks. (don't I always?) But, that's for you to decide. I edited this chapter because I believe Jak was out of character.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my characters and the slightly alternated plot. Everything else is of Naughty Dog's ownership.**

* * *

_5 minutes later..._

Well, after the whole reunion between Jeo and I, we focused on the matter at hand, Torn and Jak. ...

"If you want to join something, why don't you and your _pet,_ go join the circus." Daxter scowled, raising his finger.

"If you got the fur for a really tough task, steal the Baron's banner from the top of the ruins tower, and bring it back to me, then maybe we'll talk." Torn finished, flipping his knife into the air, and catching it by its handle. Jak scowled at Torn, turning away after he got his "GPS" system (Hm, what else can I call it?)

"You coming Raven?" Daxter asked, looking back from Jak's shoulder.

I shook my head.

"Nah, I'll meet you two there later. I need to catch up with my buddy here." I said, patting Jeo's shoulder.

Jak gave Jeo a long, hard look before turning away and walking off. I walked in front of Jak and stopped him with a hand to his chest. He looked up at me, an eyebrow raised. I hugged him in response.

"Be safe and do well, I'll meet you there to see how you do later, alright?" Jak nodded.

I let him go and watched him as he walked away.

"So, you missed me right Ray-Chan?" Jeo asked from behind me.

"Humph, well that was a dumb question; I'll leave that to you to answer." I responded, smirking at him.

"Well, uh, I would hope you, uh, missed me, a lot?" Jeo said, scratching the back of his head.

I only shook my head; everyone has their moments...

"Yes, you dork, I missed you!"

"Hey, I am no dork!" Jeo shouted.

"Yes, you are right, you're not _a_ dork, you're _my_ dork." I responded, smirking at Jeo's red face.

"Raven, how did you get away from the KG?" Torn interrupted, stepping forward.

"Well your being straight-forward with all of this... Jak and I got out of here with the help of Daxter, the little ottsel from before. Daxter knew the whole place like the back of his hand. All me and Jak had to do was knock out any KG that got in our way. Luckily we didn't bump into Praxis or Erol..." I explained.

"You managed to get out quite easily then." Jeo said.

"Yeah 'cause we got skillz like that." I responded, crossing my arms and leaning back. Jeo shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Lucky for the both of us then, I was losing my mind at the possibility of you being dead." Jeo said, putting an arm around me.

"Actually, we didn't get out scratch-free… You know what they did to Jak, right?" He nodded.

I sighed.

"Well, I don't know when my dark side will act up, but I'm hoping it won't. Hell, I surprised I'm still alive!" His eyes grew wide.

He stepped in front of me and grabbed my arms.

"You mean they did it to you as well?" Jeo questioned loudly, causing Torn and Tess to glance back at us.

"Shush, you'll make them hear us! And yes, it was Erol's idea to pump dark eco into my body." I whispered, looking down.

"Nggh… I kill him! He didn't touch you in any wrong way, did he?" Jeo asked, shaking me back and forth.

"Hell no! Not in heaven, hell, or earth would I even give him the opportunity to 'touch' me in anyway." I exclaimed lowly.

"Humph, Hime please explain to me what happened there." Jeo asked, walking forward so we can catch up with the other two.

"Alright, I'll explain on the way."

_20 minutes later..._

"...And that's everything..." I finished, opening my eyes.

We were now at the ruins, looking out for Jak. I caught a glimpse of him running around a corner of a barely standing building. I knew that he had this one in the bag, this couldn't to challenging for him, and after all, he has tougher things to experience later...

"Oh yeah!" Daxter shouted, as they placed the banner into the ground...

Here we go...

The unsteady ground fell from below them, weak from age. Jak bounced and slid through their new obstacle, as Daxter got the bad end of the stick, landing on his groin once they got to the wire. I winced, that must hurt. Jak landed right in front of us precisely on his feet, as Dax fell onto his face, with much 'grace'. Torn's mouth dropped as majority of the old buildings fell ahead of us.

"Yeah...I guess you guys are in..."

"Nice one." I said, chuckling as I high-fived Jak.

He smirked at me shaking his head.

"Let's go back; I'm sure Torn's gunna give you loads of missions..." Jeo said, walking away.

"Really?" Daxter asked.

"Really." Jeo responded.

I hooked my arm into Jak's and moved forward and did the same with Jeo. Jeo looked at me like if I grew a head out of my ass...though I just shrugged it off.

We got back to HQ, only for Jak and Daxter to be sent on a mission, like Jeo said. I decided to stay behind, I was hungry and my anemia was starting to kick in.

"Hey Jeo-Kun, I don't wanna bug you, but I'm hungry." Jeo turned his head towards me, eyebrows raised.

"How in the hell would you be bothering me by asking for food?" He asked, looking at me as if I were stupid.

I just blushed faintly, and looked away.

"Shut up…" I muttered.

"Anyway, Food?" Jeo turned towards Torn, who was wrapped up in his own business, and told him that he was going to take me out to eat, in which Torn just nodded, waving us away with his hand.

Jeo led me into a restaurant that was at least ten minutes away from HQ. The place was full of people and awfully lively for such a gloomy town. Loud laughter was heard back and forth, people exchanging smiles and dancing to some music that sounds an awful lot like techno.

Ironic, isn't it?

Looking around the place, I also noticed there was no KG in sight. That probably explains the happy faces. We sat at a booth, further back into the restaurant; I was getting strange looks because of my outfit. Note to self, buy clothing later...

"Hello my name is Alison, I'll be your waitress at this time, are you ready to order?" Jeo nodded, telling 'Alison' asking her for two well done 'yak cow burgers'. Alison nodded, telling us that the wait would be 10 minutes.

"Yak cow burgers?" I asked, once the waitress was nodded.

"Yeah they taste just like normal cheeseburgers from our world." I sighed.

"I hope so; you know I'm not really one to taste new things."

_15 minutes later..._

Jeo was right...The burger was awesome. Jeo paid for our meals and we left, now walking back to HQ.

"Thanks for paying for me Jeo." I said, giving him quick side hug.

"No problem Ray-Chan, after all this could pass as a date, right? So, I wouldn't mind paying then." Jeo responded.

I rolled my eyes; I was somehow expecting that...

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I wouldn't really mind going on a date with you, though, it's not like we kissed or something..." I said, smirking and poking him on his nose.

A frown came upon his face, as he started to sulk. I couldn't help but to laugh. It didn't help when he called my name out in a whiny tone. Acts like mister tough guy around others, but when it came to being around me he can act like a child, or a pervert. (Kind of depends on his mood). Jeo stopped sulking, a sly grin coming upon his features. I gasped, when I felt myself being pulled backwards.

"Well, now that you brought it up...It can be arranged." Jeo said, his face inching towards mine. My eyes widened as his nose brushed against mine.

His eyes started to close and his lips puckered up a bit. I gasped again.

"_Qué-"_

*"¡¿Qué demonios?" I yelped as I punched him back as reflex.

I got over my shock shortly after. Never have I been that close to a person's face before… Jeo yelped loudly in pain, falling onto his side and covering his cheek. This caught the attention of others walking past us, they walked slower watching us with curious eyes. I looked down to the floor in front of me and then Jeo.

"Raaaaven, what the hell?" Jeo whined, rubbing his now slightly red cheek

I kneeled down beside him, grabbing his arm and pulled him up from the dirt.

"Sorry, it was instinct, plus you got me all freaked out trying to kiss me like that!" He turned his head away, though I did catch a glimpse of his face, he was blushing. I shook my head and grabbed his arm.

"Come on..."

We got back to HQ in a matter of 15-20 minutes, the extra five was because Jeo was walking slowly behind me, and looking as if he was deep in thought, so it resulted in me having to drag him all the way back. We walked down the steps, (Jeo paid attention to where he was walking there), entering headquarters. Torn looked up at me, glanced at Jeo's deep-in-thought expression, and then raised a brow. I held in my urge to laugh.

"Don't waste your time..." I said, smiling and waving my hand at him. Torn just shook his head and looked back down at the map on his table.

"Here's your keys, Jeovanny will take you to your apartment later, as for the clothes and money; you can work that out..."

Torn said, throwing a pair of keys at me. I just raised a brow at the last comment, but didn't bother to question him...

"What do you mean by-"

"Guess who's baaack!" Daxter said, loudly and rudely interrupting Jeo.

"Being a biiiiig hero sure makes you thirsty." I crossed my arms and smirked, knowing what happens after that.

Daxter turned the faucet to the water pipe. The pipe made a gurgling sound before sludge came flying into Daxter's open mouth. Jeo immediately burst into laughter, bending over and clutching his sides. I chuckled lightly, actually being here watching this happen made it a little funnier. We laughed even more when Daxter started making faces as he hacked up all the mud and grime he got into his mouth.

"The Baron turned off all water to the slums; he's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the underground." Torn said.

"I shouldn't be surprised I've seen his evil before while serving in the Krimzon Guard, that's why I quit." He finished rubbing his chin.

"You were a Krimzon Guard?" Jak asked, surprised by that kind of info.

"Heh, well that explains your _charming_ sense of humor." The sarcasm got me laughing, but I had to hold it in when Torn gave me a look.

"My friend in the guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city at the pumping station."

"Outside the city? What about the security walls?" Jak asked Torn.

"What about the metal heads? It ain't a petting Zoo out there!" Daxter added, shaking his tail. "Peeps be getting deep sixed!"

"Find the large drain pipe in the North wall. It'll take you outside the city to the pumping station, get to the main valve and open it. If you survive, the slums will be indebted to ya; If not then maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor." Torn said.

"Eh I'd like to give him a touching moment..." Daxter said.

"Eh hey, before anything else is said or done by you guys, May I first ask if I can come?" I said, looking to Torn.

"Yeah, you'll need the exercise." Torn said smirking.

"Excuse me?" Jeo and I asked. I stepped forward, scowl on my face.

"Isn't that the reason you got locked up in the first place?" Torn asked, raising a brow.

"Huh? Jeo didn't you explain to Torn over here, why I got caught in the first place?"

"Eh, um, I kinda didn't know why you got caught in the first place..." Jeo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dude, we've known each other for five years, I have a blood disorder and I've told you this!" I stated with a blank expression, offended.

"Blood disorder?" Jak, Torn and Daxter asked.

Insert face-palm here.

"Mhm, it's called Anemia..." I said, nodding my head.

"Hn, I remember hearing something about it. Is it basically a lack of blood oxygen?" Torn asked.

"Yea... lack of Iron in my blood." I said.

"Back to current matters, Jeo..."

"Uh, well... Oh yeah! I remember...now. Oops, sorry." Jeo said. I sighed.

"No problem, we got that cleared up so there's no need to be worked up about it, right?" Jeo nodded.

"Well this means we'll have to take more care of our delicate flower, right Jak?" Daxter said, looking to Jak for an agreement.

"Once again, excuse me?" I asked, scowling at Daxter.

"I can take care of myself, I'm not fragile." I said crossing my arms and turning my head.

All the guys raised a brow.

"Um, yeah she doesn't like it when guys mark her as a defenseless, damsel in distress." Jeo said.

"She very independent, good but sometimes annoying..."

Too bad I heard him...

**Bam!** I punched him in the arm. He got lucky that it was his arm.

"Now that we got something's out of the closet, why don't we get going?" Daxter asked, jumping back onto Jak's shoulder.

"Yeah, Torn I never got paid for my first mission." I muttered a bit sheepishly.

"You failed the mission, how can get paid if you didn't accomplish it." Torn asked.

"Technically, I did accomplish the mission, 'cause Jeo and Jinx got back alive and it took a while for the damage done to the KG headquarters to be fixed... I just got caught." Torn just gave me a look that basically said, 'your point is?'

"Please Torn? I know I can't exactly pay you back anytime soon, but wearing prison clothing draws the wrong type of attention." I reasoned. I had to be right because in the end he sighed, and gave me money.

"...Here..." He said, turning his head away. In the heat of the moment, I thanked him and then gave him a hug.

He just grunted in response. "Alright, so before doing the mission can we stop to buy clothes?" I asked. Jak nodded, walking up the stairs.

"Thanks again Torn, keep in mind that I owe you for this." I said, waving the cash in the air.

_Looking for a store..._

Well we eventually found a clothing store, about ten minutes later. I didn't bother to find out the name of the store but they had a few, good, stuff at the window, so here I am. Jak took a seat near the dressing rooms, as I looked around the store. Daxter disappeared somewhere into the store, saying something about helping me... Daxter managed to find me a red wife beater, and I found a black cargo pant. I went into the dressing room to try it on, and came out three minutes later. I looked around and saw no sign of Daxter, and Jak was looking at the ceiling, his arms crossed.

"Um, Jak?" Jak's eye brows rose as he looked at what I was wearing and then nodded.

I looked at the floor, blushing a bit, self-conscious.

_"Where's Dax?" _I thought.

"Is she out yet?" Daxter said, walking back over to us.

His jaw dropped, his eyes narrowed, and his tail went up into a perfectly straight line, dropping the other set of clothing in his arms.

"Stop looking at me like that." I whined.

"Oh baby, that's hot! Hey Raven, why don't you do a little spin for us." Daxter said.

That only got me to sigh and hesitate for a minute, before slowly spinning around.

"I'm gunna go pay for this stuff now." I awkwardly stated, inching away from them.

They nodded, still staring. I grabbed a pair of black fingerless gloves and a small backpack before paying the cashier, and leaving the store.

"Now for the mission..." I said.

* * *

***¡¿Qué demonios? – What the hell?**

**Like I said I think this chapter sucks...hopefully you guys aren't too mad at me...I got out of punishment some time ago, it's just that I was busy with studies, confirmation classes, volunteering, and Volleyball... Review if you want...I won't bother you guys for one. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alrighty then, so I'm back to start up the story again, this chapter isn't too long, but hopefully you guys enjoy it. Sorry for taking for ever to update, but since, there is only one more day of driver's ed, and seven more days of school, I said; "Hell, why not?" Reviews would be Lovely.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from naughty dog.**

**

* * *

**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

I caught Jak staring at me three times in the past ten minutes. It's making me a bit self-conscious, and awfully irritated, so I walk up next to him; Dax perched on his shoulder.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked.

The guys looked at me, blinking/raising a brow. I only sighed and mumbled to Jak.

"I caught you glancing back at me at least three times, something's on your mind…?"

Jak only sighed, rubbing his head before asking me a question.

"Who was that guy back there…?" He hesitantly asked.

I smirked automatically knowing who he was referring to. I looked ahead of me as we walked.

"Ah, Jeo? He's a friend of mine, I knew him before meeting you. We've known each other since we were 12, I'm 16 now." I finished looking back at Jak and Daxter.

Jak nodded. Dax decided to push the matter, however…

"So what… Is he like a boyfriend?" Daxter asked, hopping onto my shoulder.

I blushed faintly and rolled my eyes, before looking up at the ottsel. He only blinked, honestly curious, staring back at me along with Jak.

"Nah, nothing like that, we're just friends. Never has been more than that. He's my buddy and he's always there for me when I need him though." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

Dax smirked and then lightly nudged my head.

"Orange lighting continues to take the lead, attracting babes from all over."

Jak rolled his eyes and I chuckled giving Dax a "sure, sure".

* * *

_Later_

We managed to get their peacefully, after taking a stray zoomer and hotwiring it to get to our destination, well in one piece, unless Daxter's loud comments on my sanity and driving was peaceful, but hey, I asked for it. I can drive a car, but I never drove a motorcycle before, much less a hovering one.

Jak hopped off the Zoomer, and onto the boardwalk, Daxter already on his shoulder. Jak held his hand out towards me, I only raised a brow to this, but that only resulted in him shrugging before raising his hand more towards me. I grabbed his hand and with that he helped me off the zoomer, and we headed towards the gate leading to the pumping station.

"Opening outer shield." the strange female voice that I always happened to hear, when near a gate, said.

Jak and I ran behind a set of palm trees, turning towards each other and nodding before running out towards our new foes.

"Jak, those are metal heads!"Daxter yelped, clutching onto Jak's shoulder for dear life, as Jak charged towards a metal head.

"Oh boy, more troublesome without weaponry..." I claimed, jumping in front of one of the metal heads heading towards Jak, he was already fighting off one of the red skinned monsters. (It's specifically a metal head swiper.)

Apparently, I have to kick them really hard in the head, at least four times before they die. If I had a gun it would have keeled over sooner...

"Raven behind you!" I heard from Daxter, before I jumped out the way of a metal head.

"Thanks Dax! I didn't notice that one..."

"Let's go." Jak said, running towards the two rising and falling platforms.

I followed him and jumped on the same platform as Jak, before jumping off and onto the metal ledge. Jak kicked the two puffers (the small, green lizards), heading towards us, off the ledge before running towards the other side of the ledge and jumping across...

He then disappeared around a corner. I only walked towards the end where he jumped, and stood there looking at the distance I had to jump from. The gap was at least 7 freakin' feet! As far as I know, I can jump, 4-6 feet across...

Jak ran back around the corner and stopped to look at me.

"What 'cha waitin' for Raven? Come on!" Daxter said, from on top of Jak's shoulder.

I took another look and sighed before turning around and walking back a few feet.

"I want a proper funeral, after I die, don't put me six feet under, burn my body...keep my ashes in your room Jak."

I laughed after seeing the look on Jak's face.

_"Here goes."_

I ran towards the ledge and jumped into the air, flying some feet across. I gasped in mid-air before landing on the dirt ledge tripping because my toe hit the tip of said ledge, and crashing into Jak. Daxter jumped off of Jak before he hit the floor as well.

"Ow," I began sitting up and holding my head. "pfft- um, hey there Jak, what 'cha doin' on the floor?"

Jak just smirked and gently pushed me off before getting up.

We continued to jump and run over cliff sides and ledges, killing any puffer of fanged lizard (the orange lizard), and before running over this large pipe that shakes before turning over. Me being right behind Jak, Jak decided to kill the metal head swiper in front of us. We then turned to look at the next obstacle in front of us.

There was another huge pipe we had to run over with an electric wire hooked up and moving back and forth on the pipe. On the platform ahead of it were four puffers and a metal head swiper. Oh loads of fun...

"I'm beginning to think we purposely didn't get anything to defend ourselves with..." I said, shaking my head and running forward, as Jak stared at me for a minute before running to keep up with me.

I had already killed three of the four puffers, spinning around to deal with another, when Jak jumped in front of me and delivered two kicks to the metal swiper, and one kick to the remaining puffer.

We ran towards, what I now realized was, water pumps, jumping onto and off to a higher cliff. Oh great another large pipe with _two_ moving electrical wires...

* * *

_some metal heads, lizards, electrical wires, ledges, and slopes later..._

"Oh hell!...Whoever the hell made this place, really had some sick fantasies of pain and harm..." Daxter said after Jak kicked the last metal head off the cliff side.

I chuckled and stopped in front of the valve, moving aside. I chuckled not only because of his comment but, because of the fact that I knew what was to come next...

Jak crossed his arms as Daxter finally jumped from his shoulder and walked towards the valve.

"Ah, the valve, allow me..."

Daxter pulled and struggled with the valve, not getting it to budge an inch. Jak only shook his head and walked forward, before slamming his hand on the valve, a lid on the pipe above Daxter opening and sucking him in. My eyes widen as I had to clam a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Daxter's yelping didn't help that cause...

Jak and I turned around and made our way, following Daxter's voice throughout the pumping station. When we finally got to Daxter, he was stuck inside of a thin pipe, constantly saying, "Jak, help." Jak turned the other valve and watched as Daxter had popped out of the pipe. Jak and I crouched down looking at Daxter's laid out form. Jak opened his mouth to speak, but Daxter, knowing his buddy oh-so-well, beat him to it.

"Don't say it. Don't even chuckle..." Daxter put down his paw. "Next time, _you_ turn the valve." he fell back again.

I couldn't take it; I burst out laughing, almost falling onto my butt. Jak looked towards me and smirked, standing upright again. My laughter faded into a chuckle, as I scooped up Daxter from the sand and walked forward with Jak.

* * *

_On the boardwalk..._

We were now sitting across from each other in a zoomer (the one that looks more similar to car, has a red stripe in the middle of it...). Daxter sitting with his eyes closed, in my lap. Jak was driving this time; I thought we were heading straight back to Torn's headquarters, as I leaned my head back against the seat, the air blowing through my hair; however I was wrong when I felt the zoomer slow to a stop.

I opened my eyes and tilted my head back up and then glanced at where we were, it being too soon for us to be back by Torn's . Apparently, I was right; the zoomer parked right on the boardwalk, in front of a hut.

"Jak?" I asked, glancing at him as I got out of the zoomer.

Jak was making his way inside of the hut, his face serious, as he walked in. Daxter looked up at me and I shrugged, glancing down at him before getting out of the zoomer and following him in; Dax following me from behind.

I caught sight of what was inside, gasping and remembering instantly what goes on in here. All three of us stared at the large oracle in front of us and then I jumped a bit at hearing the large voice from within it.

"Greetings great warriors; I sense there is a dark rage burning within both of you, and in time, it will destroy you both with its madness. Only the last power of the precursors can save you. Destroy my enemies, those creature you call metal heads, bring me twenty five of their skull gems, and I will teach you how to control these powers." It finished.

I stared with wide eyes. It spoke to me as well, meaning, my powers are soon to activate…Lovely.

* * *

**Alright, enjoy the new chapter. I'm trying to get back into typing up new ideas and continuing the story, I'm not sure when my next update will be though.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ugh… Ever type up a page long document and then it's accidentally is deleted? My idea went down the drain…So here's a do over. Hopefully it's good. Enjoy.**

**Reviews please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naughty Dog.**

* * *

_Back at Underground HQ _

I walked in behind Jak and Daxter, smirking when I saw Jeo's back was turned to me. I quietly rushed past the duo and then glomped Jeo, chuckling at feeling his body tense.

"Hey…" I rest my head on his shoulder.

Jeo turned to face me and his hand wrapped around my waist before pulling me close. I blushed a bit and then glared, pinching his side after.

"Jeo…"

"Hehe, fine, fine." He let me go and then pulled back, going to sit on one of the many beds.

"Torrrrrrn!" I rushed over and then *glomped him as well, laughing at hearing him gasp lowly and tense. The others smirked and I mumbled my apology as Torn glared at me.

"You know you love meh."

"Hmph."

I chuckled and then let go of him before going to sit next to Jeo. Torn got straight into business, leaning on his desk.

"The slums water is back on. I'd love to see the heads roll when the Barron finds out."

Jak arms were crossed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's losing lots of sleep over this armpit of the city. We've done what you've asked; now when do we see the Shadow?" He finished, scowling.

"When I say so; if I say so. But before I even think about it, I want you to take care of an ammo dump we've ID in the fortress. Lots of Krimzon Guards; constant patrol. We know it's vulnerable and the underground needs you to blow up all the ammo that's inside. Get all of it, and we'll deal a body blow to the Barron." Torn finished, holding up a fist to Daxter; who's now on the table.

I started dozing off after hearing, but not registering Daxter's complaints. My body sleepily swayed as I tried to fight the sleep, finally giving in, my head falling into Jeovanny's lap.

_Some hours later_

I yawned and then opened my eyes, blinking a few times as I felt fingers running through my hair. I glanced up to see a smiling Jeo and then relaxed and mumbled, my eyes half lidded.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About 4 hours." He responded rubbing my side making me shiver.

"Ah."

"_Where are Jak and Dax?"_ I thought, seeing Torn looking over papers with his eyes half opened.

I grabbed my IPod and checked the time subconsciously. If the time was even correct anymore, or at least here; it was 11PM. I yawn and cover my mouth, sitting up. Jeo chuckled, running his fingers through my hair once more.

"Cute."

I groaned and blushed a bit. I then mumbled and stretched.

"You watched me sleep?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

"Creeper."

And I leave it at that, a bit embarrassed. I stand and then slowly walked towards the tired looking Torn. I rest my hand on his shoulder. Torn looked back, his expression basically saying 'what'?

"You look exhausted, is there anything I can do? You need rest." I blink and then tilt my head.

He shook his head and then mumbled that he had 'work to do and matters to handle' before he can call it a day. I Sighed and then nodded.

"Just turn in soon, kay?" I turned and then walked back towards Jeo.

I sit down next to Jeo once more and then look at him, raising a brow.

"Do you live here?"

"Nah, but you might as well say so, to some extent." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Missions, huh?"

"Yup."

"Need a roommate?" I asked, smirking a bit, knowing he'd say yes if there was room.

He grinned wide and chuckled lightly before giving me his answer.

"You know I'd always have room for you."

"Damn flirt. Alright, then can we go now?"

"This late?"

"If you don't mind?"

I stood up and then sighed once I looked behind me, seeing a half awake Torn, with his arms crossed leaning against the wall across from us. I then walked towards him and rubbed his arm, making him jump a bit before regaining his composure, setting his trademark glare on me. I only glared back at him.

"Get your skinny ass in bed."

That only made Torn raise a brow and look at me incredulously.

"Seriously, you're sleeping on the job. What the hell are you getting done?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

He grunted.

"What's it to you? And what I'm getting 'done' is saving this damn city, you got a problem with that?" He growled at glared more harshly.

"No, what I have a problem with, _Commander, _is the fact that you're not getting enough sleep; Will you be able to feed anyone that line when you blackout at a crucial moment?" I barked out, scowling.

He blinked once, twice, three times before looking away and frowning, in his own way sulking in his own defeat.

"Whatever."

My scowl changed to a grin as I moved behind him and led him towards the cot next to the one Jeo was still on. Jeo, only blinking stupidly at how easily Torn gave in; much less lost an argument to a 16 year old girl. Torn gave another growl after hearing "whipped…" muttered by Jeo. I only laughed and back away from the cot after making Torn lay on it.

_A few hours later…_

So…Jeo was sent on a mission after his "Whipped" comment. Hence, delaying our trip to our, newly shared, 'home'. I decided to join him so we can go straight to the apartment afterwards. It was basically to rescue an ally of Torn's, presuming they were still living, from the sewers, which were infested with metal heads. Torn hasn't received any feedback from said ally, hence, me and Jeo going to check. Jeo and I were riding a zoomer we took that was parked not too far from Torn's hideout.

"Hey… Where exactly do you live anyway?" I asked; my arms wrapped around my best friend's torso, as he dodged and raced through the city traffic.

"In the Industrial zone, more to the south." He replied.

"Wait….Industrial zone. Um, that's where we're going right?" I asked, in a thoughtful manner.

"Yup, to the sewers. Dammit I hated how I smelt after leaving there the last time…" Jeo whined.

"Hm…" I was reminded of the proper shower I needed.

We arrived at the opening to the sewers, parking the zoomer right in front of the gate. We hoped off and then entered the foul smelling place after the gate opened up. Riding the elevator down into the main hall of said place, I groaned and mumbled a few choosy words in complaint before following Jeo in, my new Blaster at hand, courtesy of Torn. We took down (mostly Jeo) a few snorkel tooth's and walked past a lake of sewage, Jeo stopping me, warning me of security turrets the Barron installed down here.

"It's gone….someone must've destroyed them." Jeo said, his Beam Reflector already in his hands as he walked out in the hall.

"_Probably Jak and Dax." _I thought, seeing pieces and scraps of metal lying on the floor as I followed him in.

"Makes the job easier, I guess." I look around the dimly lit hall, paranoid and nervous.

Jeo and I went further and further into the sewers, looking around, but seeing no one but metal heads, glubs (Green, small lizard), and snorkel tooth's (reddish/orange amphibian). I was impressed with how much Jeo improved with his gun, using it like a professional, and I was basically covering for him. I didn't like it, but in this situation, independence with my skill, would get me killed.

We soon arrived at a more brightly lit room, larger than other ones we've been to; however, it was a long way down. There used to a platform here…but I'm staring at it, on the floor below, now. We lowered ourselves using cracks and holes in the wall and then heard scratching and then a shriek of a man as well as something sliding. Jeo and I looked at each other quickly before rushing around the corner. A man with brown hair, maybe in his early thirties was slipping from the small ledge he was on top of, about 8 metal heads gathered around him, waiting for him to fall.

Jeo wasted no time in starting to shoot down metal heads, said animals grunting and running towards us or being shot down by Jeo. I joined in shortly after but of course, I was getting a bad gut feeling. About 5 minutes later, we did manage to shoot down the metal heads within that room. The man climbed down and introduced himself to us.

"Thanks, I thought I was honestly a goner, Torn sent you, right?" He asked.

I was too busy looking around as Jeo spoke to the man; I was hearing light tapping of metal on metal, but trying to focus on where it was coming from exactly. To add onto that fact, I wasn't particularly feeling very well.

"Hey, Raven, you okay? You look… pale. R-raven?" Jeo said after moving closer to help me as I crouched down and then got on my knees.

"I feel sick…" I muttered, panting.

Just after uttering that out, grunts were heard from the only other exit above. Jeo cocked his gun and aimed up at them as the man we came to rescue ran over and grabbed his previously discarded gun, lying next to his now noticeably destroyed communicator. I groaned and Jeo instinctively moved in front of me.

"What the hell…" I muttered and then groaned again, looking down at the floor.

My skin was indeed becoming pale, my fingernails growing black and sharp, more like claws. I only gasped and then grunted. My eyes widening as I took notice as to what was happening to me. The metal heads roared as more gathered, there being about nine now.

"Jeo, you and the man need to get out of my sight. N-now!"

Said man gasped and then aimed at me before Jeo gasped and moved away… Yet, with all of this happening, my concern and worry for my friend and the man lessened. My blood thirst, on the other hand, grew.

* * *

**Yup. Any guess as to what was happening? I'm sure it was made obvious. Reviews please? Okay got to go. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

***Glomp= tackle-hug**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, for starters, revised and edited…well this chapter specifically, not really. Four more days of school (Yee~).**

**Warning: This chapter may be considered slightly graphic to some viewers. (Barely, if at all in my opinion, but I figured I'd throw a heads up incase.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Naughty Dog **©.

* * *

_Third Person POV (Omniscient)_

Growls from opposing sides ripped from the throats of both Raven and the metal heads. Small horns protruded from the female's dark grey hair, her completely black and pupil-less eyes glaring at her enemies as she got to her feet, still hunched over slightly, claws bared, black, and sharp.

Jeo and Alex only were able to stare in shock and fear as three metal heads leapt forth and bared their teeth and claws at them, moving in for the kill. Raven, being unnaturally quick, raced forward, and grabbed the neck of one metal head and slammed it to the floor before stomping on its windpipe and smirking ruthlessly as the dying metal head as it choked and squirmed until it stopped moving. She was torn from the attention of her sadistic pleasure as a gun shot rang through the air.

She turned around and then saw a metal head fall on its side and then stumble back onto its feet before grunting, the rest climbing down from the ledge and moving in for the hunt as Jeo and Alex shot anything that came too close.

Blood of metal heads stained Raven's hands and the floors as she sliced and stabbed through her more aggressive enemies, her first blood quest turning into a blood bath for the men behind her, Metal heads being ripped, sliced, broken and mutilated.

The last metal head gurgled at it attempt at a whimper as it drowned on its own blood, its neck having been sliced open. Alex trembled before aiming at Raven's altered form, Jeo shouting as she growled and then leaped in to attack Alex in defense. Jeo got in the way, just in time and grunted, falling onto his back before Raven bit down hard onto his forearm, making Jeo scream out in pain. Alex, still consumed by fear aimed at her again and Jeo grunted in pain as blood seeped from his newly made wound and warned the other man to stand down.

"If you kill her, I'll kill you….Back down!" Jeo said before gripping onto Raven's hair.

"She's going to kill you man! She's a monster!"

Jeo moves his other hand to her back and starts rubbing it gently, resulting in getting another growl as she kept biting into her best friend's arm, resulting in another grunt of pain.

"Raven…come on, it's me, Jeo. Raven, snap out of it please…for me?" Jeo tried, soothing the violent female.

She groaned and blinked a few times, glaring at the man as she held her grip with her teeth onto the man's arm.

"Raven come back….I need you to snap out of it, you're hurting me… I don't want you hurt. Stop." He continued.

Raven blinked a few times, her expression changing, recognizing. Her horns, fangs, and claws receded, her skin, hair, and nails returned to their natural color slowly, and lastly her eyes changed back into its normal dark brown.

_Raven's POV_

I groaned and tasted blood in my mouth, and my eyes met with brown pained ones, adding on to my immense confusion before realizing who I was on, and biting.

I pushed myself off and then looked around, noticing the blood and the bodies of metal heads, gasping and then remembering what happened before blanking out.

"I-i….I did this…"

Alex glared and then sarcastically remarked, gripping tight onto his gun.

"No we just had one hell of a party while you were…'gone'. Damn freak."

"Enough Alex."

"She could've killed you; ripped out your throat and you defend this monster?" He shouted.

I looked around at the bodies of the metal heads and then whimpered and looked at Jeo's bleeding arm.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to." I said, scared and ashamed.

"You crazy bitch…"

"Enough!" Jeo shouted and then glared at the man harshly, scowling.

I flinched, never seeing Jeovanny so pissed off before.

"She came here to save your ass, and she did just that, so shut your damn mouth. Unless, you prefer me to do it for you." Jeo growled out.

Alex was silent.

My eyes watered and I held it back and trembled. My voice cracking as I spoke.

"I'm sorry f-for hurting you… I didn't mean-"

"I know." He responded and then hugged me after sitting up, making it harder for me to hold back.

I got up and out of his grasp and then helped him up, fighting against tears, personally hating crying in front of others. Guilt grew over me, alone with the fear of what I could've done if he hadn't calmed me down.

I grabbed my gun and started climbing up the ledge and checked around, (once I was up), -the corner before heading back and helped Jeo up before waiting on Alex. The trip out of the sewers was silent and uncomfortable.

Jeo and I went our separate ways from Alex as soon as we got off of the elevator and through the thick metal doors. Alex muttered his goodbyes and then stalked off and we climbed onto the zoomer, still parked in front of the door after I cleaned my hands of the blood on my pants. The sun was already rising, not yet visible behind the buildings of Haven city.

_Back at HQ_

I couldn't help but let a few tears slip, after a long drive, thinking and becoming guiltier, one sniff sounding out as Jeo parked the zoomer and climbed out. It was actually his comforting that made me cry more after I climbed out.

His arms wrapped around me and he held me close to him, tightly as I shivered and cried lowly, soaking his shirt. I hugged him back after a bit and sniffed, trying to contain myself, failing a few times before actually being able to stop crying, my eyes now a bit red and still watery before I looked up and nodded and then walked into HQ.

My eyes remained glued to the ground and Jeo spoke up as Torn looked at us both.

"Welcome back, I assume you both got job done?" Torn asked and looked at us both, his expression curious.

"Yea, we did. That Alex guy is an asshole though and you got any bandages?" Jeo finished, his arm still bloody but drying.

"Yea, look back here… Ran into trouble huh?" Torn asked, generally, his eyes landing on my silent form.

"Yea, metal head ambush. There were enough of them for a bit of a struggle, but we kicked ass, right Raven?" Jeo responded again as he looked for the 'first aid kit', his tone light and joking.

I only nodded and wiped my eyes again and sighed. This only drew more of Torn's attention.

"Raven, what's wrong? You're... Quiet." Torn mentioned.

Lovely, begin, down pour of emotions. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes and shake my head.

"You know of the dark warrior program, correct?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

"Yes, cruel means of making certain beings into…warriors for the Barron's selfish reasoning. I didn't stick around to learn the details. Why?"

"I was put on the program with Jak within the time I was held i-in the fortress. For the first time, I changed and lost control," A few tears slipped as I spoke calmly, my eyes on the floor. "I mutilated the metal heads that attacked us and did that to Jeo's arm before regaining control." I finished and closed my eyes.

"First time, huh? I felt the same way." I heard from behind me.

I looked back as Jak and Daxter entered and then I sighed and rubbed my head, looking ahead once more, not meeting anyone's eyes after Jak stopped beside me.

"Ray, you alright, right?" Daxter asked, hopping onto my shoulder and looking down at me, his ears lowering.

I nodded and then sadly smiled at the ottsel. I then looked at Jeo, Torn, and Jak as I spoke.

"It's just scary, not having control over yourself as you fight your enemies, putting your loved ones in danger."

"Raven I said it was fin-"

"Okay but what I bit into your neck instead of your arm? Jeo, this most likely won't be the only time I change. I have to control it." I interrupted and then went to sit on a cot, staring at my blood stained fingers.

"The man called me a monster. I agree." I mumbled and then stood up and walked out of HQ.

_Third person POV (Omniscient)_

"She's being hard on herself." Torn said and then shook his head.

Jak looked at Jeo and then asked for the details of the mission. Jeo sighed and sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall, his wounded arm resting on his stomach as he began to recall the mission in detail. He frowned and then looked up at Jak.

"Are you able to control your dark self?" Jeo asked.

"Not fully. I'm still learning to cope myself. It's frustrating, but I'm beginning to recognize my friends from my foes." Jak answered.

"And this dark form comes out when threatened or in danger?" Jeo asked as well.

"Or when pissed off." Daxter added, receiving a glare from his best friend.

"Yea."

"Think we can train her?" Jeo asked.

"…."

* * *

**And that's another chapter done. Reviews/flames are welcomed. I'm bored and I'm writing as the ideas come along people, but some equivalent exchange would be nice. **


	13. Chapter 12

**So after a long wait, I got a new laptop. Therefore, I get to start up on my story again… Now as for the plot… it's quite undecided, but I'm trying to remember what I had planned. Hope this is still enjoyable. **

**Warning: The chapter isn't as long as we both wish ;-; but a short chapter is better than no update at all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naughty Dog, Builder, or Deadmau5. **

* * *

_Raven's POV_

I took a few deep breaths, taking out my headphones and plugging it into my IPod before putting right plug-in into my ear, making sure it can stay in place before picking a song, putting my IPod away on my person.

"Alright then…"

My walking became quick jogging as I made my way deeper into the slums heading towards the Stadium section of Haven City. The song, Strobe by Deadmau5, was eight minutes in once I made it in the said sector of the city. (The song is literally ten minutes, and thirty-seven seconds long). By then was when I caught myself and slowed to fast walk, remembering who the enemy was as I glanced over at a passing Krimzon Guard (Spelled it right this time I believe). He continued stalking ahead not giving a damn to my being there, in other words, I haven't become popular just yet. Good.

People in the Stadium section were bustling about, much livelier than the glum slums. Though, this was not my destination as I glanced down at my 'GPS' of sorts. If I continue heading towards the west side of Haven City, to the wall at least, and then head south from that point I'd be in northern Gardens.

"_It's safe to assume that the mountain icon is Haven forest… Which is currently…Well, in this part of the game did it have metal heads? It is possible….it was the dragon looking ones." _I thought as I glanced around and then rushed over to a hover bike. _"I thank Jeo for teaching me how to hotwire these things…"_

_Haven Forest_

I chewed on what was the equivalent of an apple from earth as I entered the forest. One ear piece was still in my ear, Hardbeat Market by Builder blasting in said ear, as I then decided to turn off my IPod and put it away, putting the song on pause. After shoving the water bottle and IPod into my small backpack I pulled out my blaster gun and continued on deeper into the forest, looking for any disturbances, (metal heads; Scouts), and soon found none once upon reaching one of the large lakes.

Putting my gun away I decided I was way past due for a bath, feeling rather disgusted. Modesty pushed aside, although I believe I'm currently alone, I stripped myself of my items and articles of clothing and jumped into the lake, soon surfacing and shouting out profanity at the cooler temperature of the water after gasping for air.

After growing used to the water's temperature, bathing myself, and washing my clothes (hanging them on a tree branch to dry), I decided to swim around just for the fun of it. It's been awhile since I've done that and my clothes needed to dry anyway. I dived under the water, kicking hard, until I reached the bottom of the lake and then glanced up at the surface from where I was, only to quickly look ahead of me once I caught the sight of slight movement in my peripheral vision. What I saw only a few feet ahead shocked me.

A female just as nude as I was floating in the waters in front of me, staring back at me, her eyes completely black and filled with malevolence. I frowned and looked her over once, curious to her appearance. Her body was pretty fit and tall, rather curvaceous; she looked all too familiar besides a sickly pallor overspread her countenance, her hair silver but long….small black horns protruding from her thick mane of hair. I frowned, a scowl forming on my face as I shortly after came to a realization. It was my alter ego.

"_Dark me." _The thought only sounding wrong in my head, as she smirked back at me.

"_Dark Raven, or hell you can even call me Karasu if you'd like."_

I tensed and my eyes widened at hearing the voice, much similar to mine, in my head.

"_Well duh, I am you in a sense. With that thought in mind, it would be obvious I would be able to reply to your thoughts. Or are you that damn stupid and closed minded." _'Karasu' responded, her smirk only widening.

"_Look bitch, I rather not have you speak down to me as if you are better than me." _I replied, only getting pissed off at her rather rude insult.

"_Oh, but I am better than you. I'm stronger, faster, smarter…" _She continued on, her head tilting slightly, her expression still smug.

"_I'll show you who's the stronger one is when I kick your ass and knock that ego down from its pedestal." _

"_Challenge accepted." _She replied, disappearing from view.

My eyes darted around, searching for her before I kicked myself up to the surface for air. Panting and heading to shore, I continued to look around for the pale female, my search cut short when I felt a burning pain come over my body, making me gasp and tense up in shock.

"_Having trouble?" _She mocked in my head, trying to take control of my body.

"Go to hell…" I growled out loud, struggling to fight her off. I managed to get myself to shore, panting and grunting as certain parts of my body moved of her accord. She was proving to be one hell of a challenge to get rid of. And she was only starting to win the fight as my body began to undergo the changes, feeling my nails become black claws, the small horns protruding out of my skull.

"Dammit, I'm not letting a monster like you take over! This is **my** body!" I shouted, wincing in pain and grabbing onto my head.

"_This body will be mine, there is no one here to help you this time and I __**will**__ win. Once I get you out of the way, Jeo and Jak will be mine." _She almost purred.

"Like hell! You won't touch my friends, much less harm them…" I stated angrily, the claws retracting but the pain only increasing.

Anyone looking from the outside would've believed I was some insane beast from hell with the way I looked. One of my eyes were completely black, (including the whites of said eye), while the other was their natural brown. Small bolts of electricity produced from her power, zapping any life form within a 2 foot radius around me. I yelped out in pain as my legs gave out and I dropped to my knees in the mud.

"I'm not letting this happen again! Get out of my head!" I shouted and fought with all I had before succumbing to the darkness…

When I woke up the sun was still shinning in the sky, and I was still nude but still in the same spot I passed out in. I pushed myself up and grinned in triumph as I looked around the peaceful forest. Judging by the state of this place and the small harmless animals moving about, undisturbed, I can assume I won the fight. Karasu was silent when I called out mockingly to her, which also allowed me to assume she was pushed to the back of my mind.

"Pretty damn sore though. She is strong, I can give her that much…" I groaned.

_Switching to third person POV_

Raven cleaned herself up and got dressed, putting her backpack and Blaster in their rightful places. She headed back towards the platform that took her to this forest, only getting halfway there before she heard two familiar voices shouting her name up ahead.

"Yo! I'm over here!" She shouted in reply, smiling a bit as she slowed to a stop.

The rustling in vegetation grew louder before Jak and Daxter came out from the bushes ahead. Daxter leapt up towards her from the ground, forcing her to catch him in her arms as she then stumbled back slightly. Jak frowned and looked the girl over to ensure she was alright before nodding to himself, left hand planted on his hip, right hand balancing his Blaster on his shoulder.

"We were worried sick Raven! You were gone for hours, Torn had to send us to look for you and make sure you weren't dead!" Dax complained, poking the female's chest with every other word.

"I'm sorry guys, I needed time to myself to think and calm down… I didn't mean to worry everyone." She stated sheepishly.

"No more running off, young lady! You're grounded!" Daxter replied sternly, glaring up at the worn female.

Her response was to only laugh and hug Daxter, unable to help herself at his cuteness. While Jak only shook his head at his best friend's behavior. Daxter lightened up and then hopped down and she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Jak's torso, nuzzling her face on his neck as he tensed.

"Thanks for coming for me you guys. I appreciate it." She said in a softer tone.

Jak awkwardly returned the hug, the faint blush adorned on his cheeks showing that he was rather embarrassed. He then looked down at his best friend for help. Daxter smirked, crossing his arms as he returned his friends gaze and saved his friend from his embarrassment by smugly stating that they should head back. Raven pulled back from the hug, blush rivaling Jak's after hearing the tone Daxter was using, her eyes averted from the boys as she took the lead in heading out of Haven forest.

* * *

**Yup, I ended the chapter with a bit of fluff. You're welcome? Anyway, for those wondering, in a later Jak II cut scene, Torn, stated that there was a 'powerful energy force' in Haven forest, which are going to draw metal head scouters to it. I used that as the reasoning to provoke Dark Raven, or Karasu into action. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
